


[向哨·漂补]自我暗示（拆卸）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※简介：充电床上的漂移出乎意料地很霸道呢（←给ooc找借口





	[向哨·漂补]自我暗示（拆卸）

**Author's Note:**

> ※配对：向导漂x哨兵补  
> ※我们的目标是——艹哭补天士小辣机！

如果赛博坦人也有精神动物的话，那么补天士的一定是只能吃能睡又能皮的橘猫。现在这只“橘猫”正趴在他的大腿上，随着抛光机在整流翼上移动，发声器里发出慵懒舒适的“呼噜”声。

“补天士？”漂移停下手上动作，伸出神经触梢碰了碰补天士的。而小哨兵仅仅不满地哼哼两声，触梢缠绕住他，用一种只有向导才能明白的方式叫他继续。

然而漂移干脆扔开抛光器并狠狠拽了一下对方的触梢，补天士被突如其来的精神磁波冲得处理器一阵刺痒，他想从漂移腿上跳起来，却被剑士一把按住后背，屁股上结结实实地挨了两巴掌。

“嗷！漂移！我以舰长的名义命令你放开我并继续为我抛光……”补天士前撅后扭的样子让漂移感到十分好笑，尤其是当他又拿出“舰长的名义”来反抗时，这让他格外想拆掉这家伙的后挡板来上一发。

当然这样做并不明智，那只会让他的哨兵气急败坏地树起精神屏障把他挡在外面整整十个循环，对漂移来说够久了。于是按住补天士的那只手转而变为抚摸，他通过触梢向对方传达安抚。

“我是你的向导，又不是仆人。”腿上的机体又放松了下来，开始享受生理与精神上的双重抚慰，“什么时候你也伺候我一回？”

哨兵懒洋洋地随口说道：“怎么伺候？舔你的管子吗？”

“好主意，我们现在就开始？”

触梢另一端却猛地绷紧：“不要，哪有哨兵给向导舔管子的……”

漂移觉得好笑，补天士不知道被被自己拆过多少次了，还从没听他提过哨兵向导的攻受问题，怎么今天突然……罢了，他从来没搞懂过补天士的逻辑回路，哪怕他们已经进行了中层精神结合，他还是不懂。

哨兵已经从他腿上爬了起来，捡起抛光机打磨自己的胸甲，嘴里还说着：“要不是因为你是向导可以给我下精神暗示，我肯定是上面的。”补天士气呼呼地说，他的小情绪一丝不差地通过共感传达给了漂移，这下剑士有些明白了。

“唔……”漂移思索了一阵，“其实‘暗示’从本质上讲属于一种欺骗行为。”

“哦是嘛！那你们向导真是坏透了，‘你被欺骗了’应该是你们的口号。”

他按下补天士的手好让他注意听自己说话，拉紧的触梢也充分表达了这点。等哨兵终于抬头看向他时，漂移说道：“但你知不知道，向导永远不会对自己的哨兵使用暗示？”

“你是说……”

“我永远不会欺骗你。”漂移的机体压了过来，“而你在下面也是心甘情愿的。”

两人的神经触梢再次纠缠在一起，补天士仰面望着自己的向导，面甲烫了起来。

“所以要来一发吗？”他抱住漂移的脖子小声说，“现在？”

剑士没有立刻回答，因为他的思绪已经伴随着相连的神经触梢和带有侵略意味的深吻传达给了补天士。

哨兵积极地回应着，他张开热情的嘴唇用舌头挑逗漂移的感官神经，从对方口中榨取更多甘甜的滋味。然而他的向导在凶猛的攻势中灵巧地回避躲闪，还时不时用舌尖扫过他敏感的味觉感受区让他无法自已地颤抖低吟。几招下来补天士明显感受到了实力差距，他的舌骨开始发酸，散热风扇响得能穿透舰长室的隔音层，而压在身上的机面甲不红风扇不响，还能游刃有余地用手指沿着他的变形线一路放电。

他示弱地支吾两声想要收回已经丧失机动力的舌头，却被对方看准机会用牙齿咬住并狠狠地吸了一下。

舌根的酥麻感令触梢都蜷缩了起来，补天士捂住嘴用脚跟使劲踢打漂移，得到的却是对方一个幸灾乐祸加心满意足的嗤笑。你就不能让让我嘛！他在芯里气急败坏地大叫，他敢确定向导感受到了他的芯绪，但对方依然毫不手软地在他身上到处点火，看来是铁了芯地要把他拆骨入腹。

漂移结束了这个意乱情迷的热吻，舔舔嘴边不知是谁的电解液，给补天士留出一段短暂的中场休息，但哨兵却急躁地抓住他的手引到身下，意图明显到没羞没臊的地步——那块后挡板不知什么时候弹开了，湿润的接口一张一合吸附着他的指腹。

他刚才是不是说补天士像橘猫来着？那漂移现在恐怕要改口了……听说过泰迪狗么？一种发起情来能日天日地的碳基生物。

补天士的触梢躁动地晃了晃，催促、渴望、急躁的情绪一股脑地涌向向导。他想争夺主动权，就算不能在上面也要控制整场对接的节奏，因为他是个哨兵，还是补天士领袖！没错，领袖！所以当接口已经容纳了漂移两根手指时，他又忍不住发号施令让对方直接进入正题。

“你确定？”漂移试图塞进第三根手指，然而补天士竭力扭动着腰胯把自己从他的指头上薅了起来。

“确定一定以及肯定。”急不可耐的哨兵擅自打开了向导的前挡板，还不怕死地抓住完全充能的输出管往自己接口里塞。漂移痛得散热片倒转，他下意识就用了暗示让补天士停手，还趁热打铁把哨兵翻了个个儿，让他以爬跪的姿势继续接受扩张。

“你说过不会用暗示……啊！”后面被三根手指用力贯穿，在经历了那么多场对接后补天士发现想要容下漂移的三根指头还是有些吃力。

漂移拍拍他颤抖的屁股，手指开开合合。在感受到补天士的精神触梢逐渐温驯服帖下来后，他撤掉暗示，半是嘲讽半是好笑地说：“我的管子是什么尺寸你还不清楚么？要是弄疼了你又要生气。”

补天士没好气地咕哝着听不懂的话，漂移直接从他的思绪中提取出了核心思想——闭嘴，干我。他不置可否地微笑，抽出手指把蓄势待发的输出管抵在对方接口上。

推进的过程美妙得像泡进掺了碱金属泡腾剂的热油浴——这个比喻并不准确，但一时间漂移的搜索引擎中找不到更加合适的词汇。补天士的接口紧致且柔软，温度舒适不至于过烫，最重要的是那些溢出发声器的吟哦，是比悦音城的频率谐波还要美妙的声音！

“补天士……”他情不自禁地亲吻哨兵荧荧发亮的腰间电路，单手握住挺立的小补子轻轻捻动，“你里面真舒服……”

来自接口内和输出管的刺激让补天士连回头瞪他的力气都没有，脏话到了发声器里全被转化成呻吟，他只能竭力转动尚能运作的逻辑模块企图通过精神链接把所有不满表达给“埋头苦干”的漂移。

这么做确实有用，漂移停止了动作，但是下一秒他就被一股强劲的力量翻身抱了起来，坚硬的管子借助重力一路摧枯拉朽顶到更深，他在一阵乱窜的电磁信号中听见漂移愉快的声音：“听说你想在上面？感觉如何？”

“渣的！不是这种……”不是这种在上面！补天士的胯部被漂移全权掌握，甚至不能“坐上来自己动”，他欲哭无泪地承受着又重又精准的穿刺，每当那处敏感的集成电路被攻击时发出快乐的哀鸣。

漂移简直爱死这个体位了，从这个角度他能观赏到补天士被拆到洞门大开的全部细节。他感到机体中残存的属于死锁的部分似乎苏醒了，他拉过腰肢瘫软的哨兵咬上他的嘴唇，脚跟卡住充电床上的凹槽以便更加高速凶狠地冲撞对方的接口。他将大脑精神区分出额外一块，不动声色地布下暗示。当脑波爬过触梢钻进补天士的精神图层时红色的机体大声尖叫猛地弓起背部——

过载没有如期而至，一时间补天士感到所有中枢神经一齐爆发出几乎烧糊逻辑模块的高频电流，山崩海啸般在全身肆虐。他哆嗦着倒在漂移的胸甲上，脑皮层失去了对每一根液管和电路的控制，所有感官全部集中在接口内滚烫的管子上。他渴望过载，这是比求生欲还要强烈的渴望！然而漂移攥住了他输出管的根部对他的求救恍若未闻，似乎对他欲仙欲死的模样无比满意。

向导前所未有地感觉愉悦，这是难得的可以让补天士在他面前示弱的时候。一定没谁能想象到平日里雄赳赳气昂昂的小舰长会骑在他的胯上颠簸颤抖、散热风扇几乎要飞出散热阀、思绪乱得像暴风刮过的平壤。

他们就像两只预知某个无尽的可怕末日即将来临的动物，贪婪地互相以对方为食，永不满足。补天士的触梢从四面八方铺展开来，织成一张欲望的巨网扑向漂移，而这次向导从善如流地抓住了它们，让那些可怜兮兮的小玩意儿带着哨兵的呜咽紧紧攀附住他，从他身上寻求莫大的安抚。

共感形成的瞬间激起了澎湃的精神磁波，他们仿佛从浩瀚的星云中跌入深不可测的黑洞，又被能量暗涌推进软绵绵的氮气缓冲床，最后一切归于宇宙里无边无际的寂静——没有方向，没有时间，唯有彼此紧密相缠的灵魂。

过载带来的冲击足足持续了一个循环，内置系统重新启动时他们都感觉脑模块仿佛被由里至外油炸了一遍。

“普神啊……我感觉棒极了！”漂移直挺挺地躺在床上，他们还保持着结合的姿势没动，因为他俩谁都没力气去做除了回味之外的任何事。

可是补天士显然还有力气张嘴骂人，虽然接口里塞着另一个机的管子让他的咒骂失去了90％的气势。

“U球的乱用暗示的骗子！我恨向导！！”

“我不是我没有，那是你的……自我暗示，对没错就是这样。”漂移扯谎。

补天士小声哼唧着试图抬起臀部，可稍一挪动就会磨蹭到尚未失活的感应神经元，他刚刚过载的机子承受不了这样的刺激。

“帮我洗干净。”他重新倒回漂移身上在他的接收器旁说道，“这是命令！”

剑士悠闲地晃晃脑袋：“我拒绝，你不能在我的充电床上使唤我。”

小舰长碰了一鼻子灰，他瞪着漂移那张难得欠揍的帅脸，气急败坏地抽回所有触梢筑起精神屏障开始冷战，还顺便关闭了音频接收器。

漂移在他下面突然动了动，他抬手握住补天士的腰，下身危险地耸了耸，输出管似乎又有了复苏的迹象。补天士芯中警铃大作，他抬头看向漂移，从对方的口型中读到——

我、不、介、意、再、来、一、次。

【END】


End file.
